Christmas Sex
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Blaine and Brittany have Christmas sex.


**Christmas Sex**

Blaine secretly loves Christmas.

He likes watching all the corny specials with Brittany curled up beside him and drinking the hot chocolate that his girlfriend makes him. She says that there's a secret ingredient that makes it taste extra good and Blaine knows that it's cinnamon but he acts like he doesn't. Either way, it tastes fucking delicious. Maybe not as delicious as Brittany's cotton candy lips but it's close enough.

Blaine might love christmas but it all pales in comparision to the love he feels for his girlfriend. When Brittany walks into their living room wearing nothing but a Santa Claus hat and a coy smile Blaine forgets all about Jack Frost and gets caught up in Brittany's curving hips and pink nipples.

Brittany takes long and slow steps towards her already aroused boyfriend. She's got gorgeous tanned legs that goes on for miles and drives Blaine crazy. He watches as the blonde stops in front of him, her bare pussy in the direct line of his vision. It takes all the restraint he has not to stand and pull down his jeans and boxers and slam his cock into his girlfriend's hole. He wants to hear her screams so bad but like the fabulous boyfriend he is, he just waits.

Brittany straddles her boyfriend, tangling her fingers through his hair and assessing his reaction. It's nothing but positive but it's not like she expected anything different.

"I have always wanted to have sex on Christmas Eve. It's thrilling to think that we could get caught by Santa Claus." Brittany whispers.

"But what if he adds us to the naughty list?" Blaine asks smirking.

Brittany leans down, her sugar smelling breath fanning over her boyfriend's face.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." she says, licking her lips.

Without another second of thought, Blaine smashes his lips against Brittany's.

Blaine cups Brittany's cheeks, trying to bring her even closer as if that's possible. She just tastes so good and everything they do feels so right. It's like nothing he's experienced before.

When Brittany pulls away from Blaine's needy mouth she let's out the most vulnerable of whimpers. That's one of the reasons that Brittany likes sex with her boyfriend so much. It's the only time that Blaine ever let's down his tough facade. It's great.

Brittany wastes no time in attaching her lips to Blaine's neck and sucking at the tender skin. She savors the noises that pass her boyfriend's lips, feeling pride in the fact that she is the only one that is ever going to hear those sounds from now on. They're together now and there's no need for anyone else to pleasure either of the them. They have each other to do that.

The blonde finds Blaine's sensitive spot and grazes her teeth against the skin. She begins to suck hard until she just knows that a hickey is blooming beneath her mouth. She soothes the skin with her tongue before finding a new place to explore. She wants to leave her mark on her boyfriend's body. Let everyone who sees her boyfriend know that someone is giving him everything he needs. You wouldn't think that Brittany would be possesive but she is.

It really turns Blaine on.

Brittany nips and sucks at his collarbone, intending on traveling lower until she feels Blaine grasp her chin.

"It's your turn Brit-Brit." he says.

Brittany doesn't put up any fight as Blaine grasps her hips and lays her down softly on the couch. Her boyfriend hovers over her, smirking as he notices his girlfriend shake with excitement.

"Eager aren't we?" he asks.

"I just really like your kisses." Brittany says.

Blaine smiles genuinely and gives her a deep kiss before he swoops down, capturing one of Brittany's perfect pink nipples in his mouth. He sucks and bites at the blonde's nipple, loving how she tugs roughly at his hair and writhes underneath him. Not wanting the other breast to be left out, Blaine massages it with his free hand. He pinches and tugs at the other nipple thus earning double the primitive noises.

"B-Blaine!" Brittany groans huskily.

Blaine leaves Brittany's delicious breast and travels lower, his lips gliding across his girlfriend's toned stomach and stopping just under her bellybutton. His eyes flicker to meet Brittany's shaded ones before he lowers his head to the blonde's already slick pussy. Without anymore hesitation Blaine plunges a finger deep into her vagina.

Brittany's head is thrown back in pleasure as Blaine pumps a single digit in and out of her dripping pussy. Soon one finger become two fingers and two become three. Brittany starts screaming as a fourth is added. She never knew that something that hurt so much could be so pleasurable.

"I'm gonna come soon!" she yells.

Blaine shoves nearly his whole hand up his girlfriend's pussy, hitting one of her most pleasurable spots and sending her over the edge.

Brittany screams out her boyfriend's name before she orgasms. She's only rested a few seconds before she's on her knees, pushing her boyfriend on his back.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without orgasming did you?" Brittany asks smirking as she opens the button and pull down the zipper on Blaine's jeans with her teeth before pulling them and his boxers down.

She takes off his t-shirt before she leans over his cock and glides down.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Blaine says before he kisses his girlfriend hard and lies her down on the coach and start to slam his hard cock into his girlfriend's wet pussyhole.

"Fuck, baby you fuck me so good." Brittany moans out as she bucks her hips against her boyfriend's.

"Baby I'm -" Blaine starts to say.

"Me to baby, just a few more." Brittany says.

After another couple of thrusts the couple comes undone with Blaine spurting his cum inside his girlfriend's pussy before they happily fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
